


even living legends snore

by Significant_What



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, social distancing, stay at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significant_What/pseuds/Significant_What
Summary: it's a good morning
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	even living legends snore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrescentScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/gifts).



> #stayathome
> 
> i know it's highly unlikely for viktor to still be skating in 2020 but let me be, it's cute

It is a good morning.

True, it’s still dark outside, and Yuuri can hear the wind howling as it passes the window above the bed. And it’s also true that Yuuri’s toes are freezing in a way he still isn’t used to in the middle of April, and that if he understood the forecast correctly last night it’s supposed to snow all day today. It’s true that Yuuri is awake before he really needs to be, and that usually frustrates him to no end.

But this is a good morning. It’s good, because he doesn’t have anywhere else to be. No one really has anywhere to be, and the streets have been more and more quiet as the days have gone by. It’s a good morning, because Yuuri has a dog snoozing away by his feet, and he only has to move the tiniest amount to bury his toes under the warm animal. It is an exceptionally good morning, because Yuuri gets to wake up next to Viktor while Viktor is still fast asleep.

Viktor Nikiforov snores. Not loud, and not always, but he snores. If Yuuri is being perfectly honest it’s not even really snoring, it’s more of a sniffle, and it quiets down when Yuuri carefully reaches out and caresses Viktor’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. Viktor takes in a deep breath and buries his face between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, his breath tingling and his stubble lightly scratching Yuuri’s skin, sending good shivers down Yuuri’s spine.

Yuuri has many times heard people say that someone looks younger when they’re asleep. Yuuri tries to see that, but he isn’t sure he agrees. Viktor doesn’t look any younger like this, no matter how much Yuuri squints. But he does look happier. There has been so much pressure on Viktor this season, it being his last, and the way the season ended for everyone this year left him without the closure he needed. Yuuri has seen it weight on Viktor when they distance themselves inside, the rink closed and even access to the private gym in their building limited.

Now, eyes closed and mind far away in dream land, Viktor’s face is free of worry and regret. He looks content in a way Yuuri wants to see him always, every day for the rest of their lives. Viktor is breathing evenly, his arm is loosely draped over Yuuri’s waist, their legs a tangled mess under the duvet. Yuuri can feel Viktor’s heartbeat, strong and steady and calm, against his own rib cage, and he closes his eyes briefly, wishing for their pulses to match but knowing that they won’t, not properly.

When Yuuri opens his eyes again, he reaches carefully over Viktor to get his phone from the night stand. Slowly, as not to wake Viktor up, he opens his Instagram app and takes a picture of Viktor’s face half covered by the duvet. Yuuri tries to crop the picture so that his own chin wouldn’t be visible, but it turns out to be near impossible, so he lets it be. He chooses a black and white filter on it (he can already imagine Phichit’s screams), tags Viktor, and posts the picture with a simple caption before he can talk himself out of it.

”news flash: even living legends snore”

Somewhere on the night stand Yuuri can hear Viktor’s phone ting with a notification, and he smiles to himself as he closes his eyes again. It really is a very good morning.


End file.
